Daily Dose of Klaine
by BabyBoomBoom0029
Summary: Daily Dose Of Klaine series. A series of prompt fills for whenever the muse strikes me. Feel free to send prompts my way. These are all one-shots and in no particular order.
1. Cronut Crumbs

Based off this prompt:

\- you SAY you didn't eat in bed but these crumbs say differently you're not nearly as sly as you think

* * *

Kurt Hummel-Anderson had a plan. It was the first nice weekend after a harsh and cold winter. Blaine had been sick with a nasty cold over the last week. Kurt's skin was crawling thinking about how many germs were living in their house at the moment. So he decided to take the first nice weekend to open the house up, air it out and deep clean every nook and cranny. He had started with the bedroom when they got up. He changed the sheets and opened the windows. Kurt's next stop was the kitchen after they had eaten breakfast. He then moved to the living room, even picking up Blaine's cup and putting it in the dishwasher before Blaine was even done drinking it. Blaine swore it was only on the coffee table for a minute or two but Kurt had already swept it up in his arms with the rest of the pile he was taking out of the room. Blaine had retired to the bedroom when his attempts to help Kurt seemed to just put Blaine in Kurt's way. Every time Kurt turned around Blaine was there undoing Kurt's specific system of reorganizing the linen closet or putting finger prints on the glass again as he adjusted the window. Finally after ' _the look'_ Blaine kissed his husband's cheek and went to their bedroom leaving Kurt to his cleaning.

A little over an hour later Blaine came up behind Kurt who was now cleaning the guest bedroom. Blaine had no idea why since they hadn't had to use it in over a month, since Burt and Carole had dropped by for a few days, but he knew better than to ask, "Hey sweetheart." Blaine smiled, "I was thinking of running to the store. I can pick up something for dinner. Since you're working so hard cleaning I thought we could grill out tonight. I could get some steak and grill a bit of zucchini, get stuff to make a salad." He suggested.

"That sounds really good." Kurt looked down from the step-stool he stood on, "If I give you a list of a few other things do you think you can get them too?" Kurt asked shaking the bottle of wood cleaner he was almost out of.

"Anything for you." Blaine held his hand out and helped Kurt off the stool. He smiled when Kurt pressed closer to him. Kurt smirked and kissed the corner of Blaine's mouth, barely darting his tongue out to lick Blaine's lips.

"Someone had a chocolate cronut." Kurt teased.

Blaine blushed knowing Kurt must have licked crumbs off the corner of his mouth, "It was really good. Maybe if my husband lets me properly kiss him I could pick him up one on the way home."

Kurt snickered, "Oh?" He cupped Blaine's face with his hands and kissed his husband deeply, "How's that?" He whispered as he pulled back.

"Good. Yeah. That was good." Blaine nodded his head, "You can do better though." He teased back.

"I do any better and I'll be done cleaning and we won't have anything to eat." Kurt nibbled Blaine's ear before moving his mouth down his husband's neck.

"I could _definitely_ find something to eat if I'm hungry." Blaine insinuated, "You are delicious."

"After we eat real food." Kurt pulled back with a cheeky grin, "Besides I still have to re-organize our closet."

"Again?" Blaine asked, "Didn't you do that a few months ago?"

"Yes and there are winter clothes in there that need to be swapped with summer." Kurt explained.

"Okay." Blaine kissed Kurt's lips, "If you say so my dear." He smiled, "I'll be back in a little bit. Text me your list of cleaners and I'll get what you need." Blaine grabbed his keys, phone, and wallet, kissed Kurt one last time before heading out to the grocery store.

Kurt hummed happily as he finished cleaning the guest room. He walked into his bedroom and started to pull clothes out of the closet to lay on the bed so he could go through them. That's when he saw it. A tiny brown chocolate crumb. Surely Blaine could not possibly thought eating in the bed was a good idea. Especially after Kurt just changed the sheets. Yet the more Kurt looked the more crumbs he found. Kurt sighed deeply.

He pulled out his phone to text his husband.

- **Were you eating your cronut in bed?-K**

Blaine's response was quick

 **-I may have eaten in the bedroom-B**

- **Really?-K**

 **-I made sure I was careful. I even ate it on a plate.-B**

Kurt looked over and sure enough a small saucer was on Blaine's nightstand.

- **So you didn't eat it in bed and leave crumbs everywhere?-K**

 **-No. Kurt I was careful. No crumbs.-B**

Kurt laughed and took a photo. He waited for Blaine's response.

- **Those weren't there when I left. Maybe Gucci was in the bedroom?-B**

 **-Blaine. You say you didn't eat in the bed. Yet I have proof that someone ate in the bed. Are you really telling me that the cat ate in the bed?-K**

 **-I'm saying that she dragged the crumbs there.-B**

 **-Do you honestly expect me to fall for that?-K**

 **-It's plausible-B**

 **-It's circumstantial. You had crumbs on your mouth and there are crumbs in the bed. I say the evidence speaks for itself-K**

 **-No more** **Scandal** **for you.-B**

 **-You can't take Olivia Pope away from me.-K**

 **-I love you.-B**

 **-I love you, even though you deny eating in the bed when clearly it was you not the cat. Now hurry home so we can change the sheets. This time we will flip the bed.-K**

A few hours later the couple lay on the couch together with the TV on in the background, "You know. She really is a cleaver cat." Blaine said.

"Deny deny deny. But I still think it was you." Kurt smirked.

"So what are you going to do?" Blaine said rolling them around so he was on top of Kurt, "Spank me?" He whispered.

"Oh you wish." Kurt wrapped his arms around Blaine's neck, "Maybe later but right now you can kiss me."

Blaine let himself sink into Kurt, "Can I eat _you_ in bed?" Kurt couldn't stop the giggle that bubbled up, "That was a really bad line wasn't it?" Blaine started to laugh.

"Good God I love you." Kurt wiped a tear from his eye that formed as he laughed, "C'mon. Let's go to bed. Now that it's clean. _Again_."

"Why? We are just going to make it dirty again. We could just have our fun on the couch." Blaine got up from the couch.

Kurt shook his head as he stood and took Blaine's hand in his tugging him down the hall, "Yes but this time it's not because there are cronut crumbs. Besides, this is mess is more fun to make in bed." He said matter-of-factly.

Blaine laughed as he followed his husband to bed. Kurt was right. The mess they made was worth changing the sheets for the third time that day.


	2. Blizzard

Based off this prompt -"you can't leave because you're warm and I'm cold"

* * *

Blaine shivered as he woke up. The cold air causing his skin to prickle with goosebumps. He rolled from one side to the other. That's when he discovered the reason for the cold morning. Kurt was rolled up under the sheet and both blankets. Somehow in the middle of the night Kurt had rolled away from Blaine taking the covers with him. Blaine tugged at a corner of the top blanket trying to unroll his husband without waking him up. After a few slow, steady pulls Blaine sighed. Maybe if he spooned up behind Kurt he could get him to shift and release his hold on the blankets. Blaine slid his hand under the blanket and around to Kurt's waist.

"Why're you so cold?" Kurt mumbled in his sleep as Blaine's fingertips grazed against his skin.

"I wouldn't be so cold if someone knew how to share." Blaine teased.

"Hmmm." Kurt replied, "It's warm." He tried to argue.

"It's warm because you have every blanket curled around you. C'mon scoot over. The snow storm must have knocked out the power because the clocks are out and so is the heat." Blaine explained.

Kurt cracked one eye open to see the snow still falling outside their window, "M'sorry." He untangled himself from the blankets and rolled over to face Blaine, "Better?" He asked.

"Much." Blaine snuggled against Kurt, "I was afraid I was going to get frostbite if you didn't give up some blankets soon."

Kurt snorted with laughter, "It's not that cold. Besides, we do have a closet with more blankets." Kurt wrapped his arms around Blaine.

"The floors are cold too." Blaine smiled, "Plus you're warmer than any blanket we own."

"You do realize we have an electric heated blanket right?"

"You're still way hotter." Blaine smirked.

Kurt just kissed the top of Blaine's head and closed his eyes again, "I should get up. Find out when power will come back, see if class is cancelled, and see how much snow we will have to shovel to get to the car later." Kurt started to sit up.

"Noooo." Blaine whined, "I just started to get warm again."

"Then you stay here and stay warm. My phone is on the dresser I just want to get it really quick." Kurt yawned.

Blaine pushed Kurt back down and laid on top of him, "Nope." He laid his head on Kurt's chest.

"Seriously?" Kurt tried not to laugh at his husbands antics.

"Yes. You're warm and I'm freezing. I'm not going to let you risk loosing a toe to get your phone. There's no power, no heat and it's still a blizzard outside. Classes are cancelled. And if not they can't get mad because there's no power." Blaine said refusing to move.

Kurt huffed, "Fine." He slid his arms around Blaine's torso and up the back of his shirt, "I won't risk frostbite."

"Good." Blaine smiled triumphantly.

"You planning on moving off me now?" Kurt teased.

"Nope. I quite like having you under me." Blaine nuzzled against Kurt's neck, leaving a small trail of kisses. He stopped suddenly, "Unless you want me to move, because I can." He quickly added.

Kurt smiled and tightened his grip, "Don't you dare move." He said, "You're comfy." He closed his eyes again.

After a few quiet moments Blaine tilted his head to see Kurt's eyes still closed. He could feel Kurt's steady breaths beneath him. He jumped slightly as the heater kicked back on suddenly. The alarm clock blinking three-sixteen am. Blaine grinned as he closed his eyes and tried to go back to sleep. Even though power kicked back on he knew they wouldn't make it to class anyway. Plus, Blaine would never turn down time to spend with Kurt in bed. Even if they were just sleeping this time.


	3. Perfection

Based off this prompt: Eating

TW Depression, Eating Disorder, Blaingst

* * *

Blaine stared at the cronut in front of him. He felt as if it was somehow mocking him. Earlier that day Kurt and Blaine had woken up to a beautiful day. They had gone out for a morning run, stopped for breakfast, jogged back home, shared a shower and now while Kurt started laundry Blaine stared at the cronuts in the box next to the Keurig. He really wanted one but Kurt had gone on this health food kick lately. Blaine didn't want to disappoint him. Blaine knew he was trying to lose some weight which was the reason for the morning run but he really wanted the cronut too.

Kurt walked into the kitchen, "That looks really good." He slid up behind Blaine wrapping his husband in his arms.

"Yes. It does. But we just did all the running and I don't want to have done it for nothing." Blaine sighed.

"You're practically eating it with your eyes." Kurt walked to the counter and handed the the cronut to Blaine, "We'll split it." He smiled.

Blaine tried not to feel guilty for making Kurt waste calories on one of his cravings.

"Thanks." Blaine said softly taking his half.

Kurt kissed Blaine's cheek, "Love you." He grinned before going off to finish cleaning.

* * *

About a week later Blaine was ready to smash the scale in the bathroom. He had gained weight. He really had been trying to cut sweets, portion his meals properly, exercise, eat healthy, do everything he should be doing. How did he gain weight? Blaine grumbled as he looked at himself in the mirror. He could see his belly bigger than it should be. Even fat around his arms and thighs. He'd just have to work harder. That night Kurt was concerned when Blaine opted to skip dinner.

"You sure you don't want anything?" Kurt asked preparing the chicken.

"I'm sure. My stomach just doesn't feel right." Blaine said.

"I can make you some soup if you think it would help." Kurt offered. He felt Blaine's forehead with the back of his hand, "Are you feeling alright?" He asked.

"Just a bug or something. I think I'll actually go lay down." Blaine said softly. He kissed Kurt's cheek, "Thanks anyway sweetheart."

Kurt watched as Blaine walked up to their bedroom. He sighed. Blaine hadn't been his usually happy self lately. Kurt wondered if he was really getting sick. Before he fell asleep for the night Kurt made sure they had everything needed in case Blaine woke up sick in the middle of the night. He had been sound asleep when Kurt came to bed. Kurt spooned up behind Blaine, kissed the top of his head and tried to fall asleep not knowing when he'd be back up again.

* * *

A few days after skipping dinner Kurt noticed Blaine had upped his work out routine. He was running an extra mile in the morning, added a thirty minute boxing session, and was doing crunches while watching TV.

"Someone is feeling better." Kurt smiled.

"Making up for lost time from the other day." Blaine panted as he laid back down for another set of crunches.

"Well just don't work too hard. You might pull something by pushing yourself." Kurt laid next to Blaine on the floor.

"I'll just make you rub it out." Blaine snickered.

"You wish." Kurt laughed. Kurt happily laid on the floor watching Blaine finish his workout. Then proceeded to pull Blaine to their room for their own workout together.

* * *

Something was wrong. Blaine knew something was wrong because before he opened his eyes he had been standing up. Now he was lying down. The bright florescent light over his head flickered slightly. Muffled voices to his right caught his attention. Blaine turned his head, "Kurt?"

Kurt whipped around, "You're awake!?" He rushed to Blaine's side, "How do you feel honey?" He carded his fingers through Blaine's hair.

"What happened?" He asked.

"You don't remember?" Kurt bit his bottom lip.

"I got up this morning. We went for a run. I had a glass of water while you showered. Went to school. Worked out in the gym a bit." Blaine trailed off, "It's fuzzy from there."

"You passed out." Kurt frowned, "You were getting ready to lift weights. You were putting them on the bar when you dropped one of them. There was a few guys that were in the boxing ring. They saw you just drop to the ground." Kurt blinked away tears, "They called paramedics and you're in the emergency room." Kurt kissed Blaine's head, "If it had been just a few minutes later you would have been holding the bar above your body and been seriously hurt. Thankfully you passed out when you did." Kurt played with his wedding ring, "Blaine. When's the last time you ate? Anything let alone a proper meal?" Kurt asked, "The doctor said you were dehydrated and it appeared like you had been skipping meals or not eating at all." Kurt knew this could be hard on Blaine. He wasn't trying to accuse him of anything. He was just trying to find out answers, "Honey Bee. Are you okay?" Kurt asked.

Blaine trembled, "I uh...I...I'm sorry...I didn't mean to...I've been trying to be good about drinking water...I just needed to get rid of a few more pounds." He sniffled, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to pass out." He looked away from Kurt in shame.

"I know you didn't mean to." Kurt cupped Blaine's cheek in his hands, "But sweetheart why didn't you tell me you were having trouble?" Kurt asked hurt that Blaine didn't seek him out when he needed help.

"I didn't want to bother you." Blaine said honestly, "I know it doesn't make sense but you've been doing great with the diet and exercise. I didn't want to bring you down too." Blaine tried to explain.

"Oh honey. I'm here to help support you when you need it. Just like you support me. We are doing this together so we both get healthier in a safe way. it's not bringing me down if you are struggling with something." Kurt kissed Blaine's forehead.

"I gained weight." Blaine confessed.

"The nutritionist said we might gain or even plateau during this. It's okay. It could even be muscle gain." Kurt said, "And even if it's not, that's okay too." Kurt tried to make Blaine feel a bit better.

"I'm sorry. The first time I skipped a meal I really didn't feel well." Blaine frowned.

"It's alright. As long as you are okay. That's what matters." Kurt shuffled a bit to sit beside Blaine on the small bed, "Why don't we work together to figure out what we can do to help you through this. Without starving yourself or working out so much that you pass out." Kurt pulled Blaine into his arms.

"I'm sorry I didn't go to you." Blaine said softly.

"I love you so much." Kurt knew better than to tell Blaine he didn't have to apologize. So he said the only words he had at the time.

"Love you too." Blaine took a deep breath as he laid his head on his husbands chest.

Soon after Blaine was discharged with a follow up appointment with his therapist, and the nutritionist.

Within a few weeks things seemed to be back on the right track. Blaine's medication was altered to help with the looming depression and anxiety he was feeling, and they were both checking in with the nutritionist more frequently. In those short weeks, Blaine had lost the weight he seemed to have gained and had started to burn fat and build muscle.

Blaine was thankful for Kurt's unwavering support. Just one more reason why he loved his husband so much.


	4. Flowers

A/N:Based off this prompt: Imagine person A, being dragged to pick flowers by their 5-year-old and being told they HAVE to give them to person B.

* * *

Kurt smiled as his daughter, Audrey, picked flowers from the open field at the park. They were playing on the swings, then the jungle gym when she spotted the perfect flowers. Audrey loved gardening and being outside. Since the day she could crawl she loved to play in the grass. Her most recent outdoor activity was gardening. When they went to visit her Grandma Carole and Grandpa Burt over the summer for a few days, Audrey and Grandma had planted flowers in front of the Hummel-Hudson home. When Audrey came back to New York with her Daddies, that was all she talked about. So Kurt had helped her plant some flowers along the walkway from the driveway up to the front steps of their house.

Audrey had seen the yellow flowers from her spot while waiting her turn to go down the slide, "Daddy! C'mon Daddy! Let's go look for flowers!" She tugged at Kurt's hand excitedly.

"Okay okay." Kurt followed behind her.

"There's lot of pretty ones over here Daddy!" She smiled wide running towards the field.

"Too far Audrey!" Kurt yelled as he jogged to catch up to her.

Once they were side by side she pointed out the flowers she saw, "There's purple, and lellow. Look! Blue and pink too!" She practically squealed in delight. Audrey started picking flowers and clumping them together in her small hand. She picked quite a few before her hand was full, "Here Daddy." Audrey said shoving the flowers towards Kurt, "Hold these so I can get more please."

"Okay." Kurt smiled taking the flowers, "Who are you picking flowers for?" Kurt asked.

"For a prince!" She giggled.

"A prince?" Kurt wondered where his daughters imagination was running off too, "Does your prince have a name?"

"Yup!" She replied as she grabbed a few pink flowers for her bouquet.

Kurt took more flowers in his hands from Audrey, "What's his name?" Kurt wondered who she could be talking about. He ran through a list of all her closest friends and classmates that she like to play with. There was a good mix of boys and girls on the list but none that struck Kurt as a best friend, "Does Daddy know who the prince is?" He asked.

"Of course you know!" She put her hand on her hip and tilted her head, much like how Kurt looked at his assistant when she asked him a question she should know the answer too.

"Oh! Well then." Kurt tried to hold back a laugh. She was just too cute in Kurt's eyes.

"You kiss him all the time!" She sounded exasperated.

Kurt's brow furrowed while he thought, "Papa? Is this for Papa?" He smiled.

"Uh...yes." She said rolling her eyes, a trait she picked up from her Papa.

Kurt laughed, "Oh. Papa is a prince, huh?"

"Like the story!" She picked up a few more flowers.

"What story?" Kurt was now getting confused. But he continued to hold flowers for his daughter who seemed determined to make the perfect bouquet.

"Once there was a Prince named Blaine, who lived in a castle called Dalton. One day he was going to singed a song with his friends. They were called the Warbwers. And he was stopped on the madic staircase by another Prince who was new to the castle. The new Prince , Prince Kurt asked Prince Blaine if he can help him. Prince Blaine took Prince Kurt down a pretty hallway and singed him a love song. And then there's a whole story and at the end Prince Blaine asks Prince Kurt to marry him while pretty flowers fall from the sky on the madic staircase!" She said repeating bits and pieces of a bedtime story Blaine had told her over and over since she was born.

"Oh! That story!" Kurt smiled, "You're right. Papa is Daddy's Prince." Kurt laughed softly.

"See! So we have to get him flowers for the madic staircase!" She said smartly.

"Got it. I now understand." Kurt said. He waited a few more minutes for her to find the last few flowers.

"All done!" She exclaimed proudly, "Now we have to find Papa and 'frow them from the madic staircase!" She smiled.

"But Daddy and Papa are already married." Kurt tried explaining.

"It's pwetend!" She shook her head, "And we can play dress up and Papa can wear his super hewo costume and you can wear the Prince crown and I can wear my pretty balla-wina tutu!" She jumped up and down excitedly, "And Lily can be a princess!"

Kurt walked back to the car with his daughter, "I think Lily too small to play dress up since she's a baby but maybe we can play pretend when Lily takes a nap." Kurt smiled. He carefully placed the flowers on the floor of the car and bucked Audrey into her car seat.

* * *

Once home Audrey burst through the front door, "Papa! Papa!" She smiled wide with flowers stuffed in her hands.

Blaine looked up from the piano he was playing, "Oh what pretty flowers." He smiled.

"They are for you!" She thrust them towards Blaine.

"They are?!" He smiled, kissing Kurt hello, "What did I do to get such pretty flowers?" He asked his daughter.

"I'll take Lily." Kurt gently took the half-asleep baby out of Blaine's arms, "I'll get her laid down upstairs." Kurt slowly walked out of the room, "Oh and just remember, when Audrey tells you the whole story it's your fault for planting the story in her head in the first place." Kurt laughed as he walked up the stairs to the nursery, hearing Audrey's little voice tell Blaine all about her idea for playing later.

He was sure Blaine would be just as excited as Audrey was to play pretend and relive their past. As much as he loved reminiscing, Kurt was happy in the moment. He laid his newborn daughter down in her crib and watched her sleep for a few moments. The past was always nice to think about, the present was amazing, and the future had never looked happier than it did in this moment.


	5. Nightmares

Based off this prompt: Your OTP is asleep in bed. Person A hits Person B in their sleep

* * *

It was an unusually hot, sticky, summer night. The air conditioner had gone out and the only way to stay cool was with the two fans oscillating throughout the bedroom. Kurt had barely been able to sleep a wink without waking up feeling gross and wet. He sighed deeply as he closed his eyes yet again to try and sleep. His almost peaceful rest was interrupted when he was kicked in the shin, then almost punched. He rolled over startled at the assault.

"Blaine?!" He tried to sit up a bit. Kurt frowned. His husband had tears running down his cheeks and was whimpering in his sleep. He murmured Kurt's name as if in pain and pushed against the sheet and pillows. Blaine twisted and turned as he fought against the nightmare.

"No...no..Kurt!...No!...Stop!.." Blaine fought harder.

"Blaine?" Kurt shook his shoulder, "Blaine? Sweetheart, wake up." Kurt was glad he was awake to grab the next fist Blaine swung widely in his sleep, "Blaine!" Kurt yelled louder, "Wake up!" Kurt shook him harder.

"Kurt! No! No!" Blaine bolted upright in bed with a fist still raised, "Kurt! No! Kurt!" He yelled unaware of where he was. Blaine's chest rose and fell rapidly as he tried to catch his breath. His eyes darted back and forth trying to figure out what was going on. It had been so real, so vivid.

"Hey. Blaine." Kurt moved so he was in front of his husband, "Hey. It's okay now. It's okay." He whispered.

"Kurt?" Blaine blinked a few times, "Kurt." He sighed, "Oh God Kurt." Blaine breathed out before grabbing Kurt and pulling him as close as possible, "I-almost-thought-I-lost-you-it-was-horrible-I-couldn't-save-you-I-couldn't-do-anything-to-stop-them-I'm-so-sorry." Blaine mumbled into the crook of Kurt's neck, all in one big breath.

Kurt rubbed Blaine's back soothingly, "Tell me again. What happened?" Kurt held Blaine tight.

Blaine pulled back and sniffled, "I...We were walking home and got jumped by some guys. I tried. I tried so hard Kurt." Blaine broke down in tears again.

"Shhh. It's alright." Kurt wiped Blaine's cheeks, "It's okay." Kurt kissed the top of Blaine's head, "It's okay sweetheart."

"I couldn't get to you. I just couldn't. They were too strong. I...Oh Kurt." Blaine sobbed, "I'm sorry."

"Blaine, my love. It's alright. It was just a horrible dream. A nightmare. It's okay. I'm okay. I promise." Kurt rubbed his back and frowned. The nightmare and the heat was making both of them extremely hot and sweaty, "Why don't I get a cool cloth for you? You're all hot and clammy. Then maybe some warm milk or tea and I'll hold you to keep any more nightmares away." Kurt suggested.

"Don't leave me." Blaine clung to Kurt's shirt.

"I'll just be in the bathroom. You can see me from here." Kurt coaxed Blaine back into the bed and tucked the sheet around him. Kurt fixed the pillows behind his husband, "I'll be back in a flash." Kurt quickly ran to the bathroom and ran a washcloth under cold water. He brought it back over to Blaine and wiped his husbands face. peppering kisses after the cloth. Kurt watched as Blaine relaxed a bit more as he cooled down, "Would you like something? Tea?" He asked knowing they had some chamomile tea in the kitchen.

Blaine shook his head, "No." He said his voice still shaking. He tugged at his shirt becoming more and more uncomfortable.

Kurt nodded his head and climbed into the bed, "Okay." He said softly, "Why don't we take that of?" Kurt asked. Blaine nodded his head, "C'mere." Kurt helped Blaine tug the shirt off his head then did the same with his own shirt. Kurt opened his arms, gently tugging Blaine into his embrace, "Everything is okay, my love." Kurt ran his fingers up and down Blaine's back.

Blaine nodded his head and laid it on Kurt's chest listening to his heart beating, "I felt like I couldn't breathe." He said, "When I woke up. I knew you were there and it was a dream but I still couldn't breathe." He explained.

Kurt kissed his head, "It's okay. It's all over now." Kurt slipped his fingers under the waist of Blaine's pants lightly scratching the small of his back and up to his shoulders, "Everything is okay now. Nothing bad can happen to you when you're in my arms." Kurt smiled, "I'll keep you safe." Kurt shifted a bit so they were nose to nose, "And then in the morning after breakfast I think we have just enough time before work and class that we can have a small morning date." He smiled.

"Oh? We do?" Blaine was only semi-listening to Kurt earlier.

"Yup. I believe it's going to involve you, me, and a hot shower." Kurt kissed Blaine's lip, "For now my love, let's get some rest."

Blaine smiled softly, "Okay. Thank you."

Kurt ran his fingers through Blaine's curls, "There's no need to thank me for loving you and caring for you."

Blaine hummed happily as Kurt carded his fingers through his hair, "I just...I love you Kurt."

"I love you too Blaine. Now sleep." Kurt smiled. Kurt waited until he was sure Blaine was asleep before turning out the bedside lamp and falling asleep with his husband wrapped in his arms.


	6. Thin Red Lines

Prompt: Metal

Major **Warnings** for suicidal thoughts, cutting, depression, Blaingst. Please read w/ caution.

* * *

Blaine held the razor in his hands. He had locked himself in the bathroom for almost two hours now. He and Kurt had a fight. It was stupid. It was dumb. It was all Blaine's fault. He let the razor gently graze across his forearm. Just enough to feel the cool metal but not enough to prick his skin. Not yet. Kurt had gone. Said he needed some air. The two bedroom apartment just wasn't enough space for him right now. Blaine looked down at his skin. He knew how much pressure it would take to see it tiny red dots form. He knew that if he did it on his legs instead of his arms, it would take longer for Kurt to find. Blaine knew that if he just pushed a little harder all the pain and guilt would pour out of him and he'd feel okay again. Right now he could barely feel anything. Except the small razor he danced down his arm.

 **Two hours ago**

"Kurt, please just listen to me!" Blaine yelled.

"No! I'm done listening to you! Don't you see that all Kyle wants is to get in your pants?! How is this not cheating?!" Kurt threw Blaine's phone in anger. It smacked against the wall and slid to the floor.

"Kurt! It's nothing! We just got dinner after work! You were at work, I didn't think I couldn't go out with a friend." Blaine crossed his arms.

"You can go out with friends, Blaine! I'm not stopping you from socializing. But this! This is cheating! I can't believe you don't understand that!" Kurt huffed, "Is that it?! Do you not understand or do you not care?"

"I care. Of course I care! I love you!" Blaine didn't know when he started to cry but tears were streaming down his cheeks, "Don't you get how hard it is some days for me to even be social like that? Now to have you get mad because I went out with a friend. What do you want me to do when you're working?"

"I want you to not cheat on me again! You gonna sleep with him too?!" The words left Kurt's mouth long before they registered. Once they did he wished he could take them back.

Blaine looked up more than hurt by Kurt's words, "Are you serious?" He took a few deep breaths, "I swore...I promised...For God's sake we are MARRIED!" Blaine paced back and forth, "Fine! I'm done arguing about this! I'm done having you throw my mistakes back in my face! I'm not doing this anymore! I went out with a friend! Yea, he hit on me. And I promptly told him how happy I am with you, and how I'm so in love with you and how lucky I am to be married to you. Then we split the check and I came home. To YOU!" Blaine shook his head, "You want to get pissed at me for no damn reason then fine! Be pissed but I'm not doing this anymore!" Blaine took his wedding ring off and slammed it on the counter, "You think I'm so unfaithful to you?! You think you're so fucking perfect all the time?! Let me tell you how many times you've screwed up! Let me remind you of how you close yourself off to anyone wanting to help you. How you're so arrogant because you're tough shit at work. That you go around all the time 'spoiling me' because you make SO much more money than I do. How you don't ever fail to tell your father that you handle the bills and most of the living expenses all by yourself. You want to do it alone, then do it! I'm not going to keep going round and round with you. You think you're so amazing and wonderful by yourself, then be by yourself. A cold, bitter, spiteful, man who will always be alone because he just can't trust anyone." Blaine rambled.

"I need air." Kurt's lips formed a tight thin line.

"Go. Go run away. Don't argue, don't try and work it out. Run away. It's what you're best at." Blaine's words seemed to drip with venom.

"Screw you." Kurt grabbed his keys and wallet and quickly left the apartment, leaving a broken Blaine standing by the kitchen counter with tears running down his face.

 **Present time**

Blaine couldn't figure out why Kurt didn't trust him. They've both made mistakes but he thought that after they got married they'd fix them. Not create new ones. Blaine knew he should have apologized to Kurt for what he said and for going out with a friend. When Blaine thought about it from Kurt's point of view he could understand why Kurt was upset. But he really had no ill intention. This wasn't a risque coffee date. It was just dinner with a friend. Blaine pressed the blade in a little deeper. The relief from the thin red lines was almost instant. Not quite enough but just enough that he felt like he could start to breathe again. Blaine moved the blade and sliced again. Over and over until his arms were littered with little red lines. Blaine leaned back against the tub and tipped his head backwards. His chest felt lighter, his head started to clear, he could breathe. He was freeing himself from the inner anguish he felt. His muscles relaxed and his breathing became deeper and deeper. Once calm he turned on the shower and stepped in. The sting of the water spray only making him feel better. The more pain the better he felt. Blaine watched the red water swirl down the drain. He cleaned up his arms and bandaged anything that hadn't clotted by then and put on a long sleeve pajama shirt to sleep in.

Blaine crawled into an empty bed, things will be better in the morning, he thought to himself.

Hours later Kurt climbed into bed behind Blaine pulling him close. Kurt had been crying, "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have left or jumped and accused you of something you didn't do. I'm sorry. I love you so much."

Blaine kept his eyes closed and held his breath hoping Kurt wouldn't ask about the pajama shirt. He just pressed himself backwards enjoying the feel of Kurt's arms around him.

"I love you." He said sleepily. It could easily be passed off as being half-asleep. Blaine felt guilty hiding from Kurt but he knew it was for the best. Eventually Kurt fell asleep. Blaine lay awake most of the night hoping his secret would stay safe. Hoping that he wouldn't be a disappointment. Hoping that when Kurt found out, he'd still love Blaine. Blaine felt guilty that he even gave into his urge. Blaine fell into a restless sleep with only one thought repeating in his mind, things will be better in the morning.


End file.
